Round baling presses present a maximum of economy with reduction of effort for the personnel in harvesting. Round baling presses of this type are particularly suitable for pressing hay or straw and getting in withered hay for silage making, because they permit a high pressing density which is ideal for the fermentation process.
With round baling presses of this type, the crop material is picked up from the ground and compressed through an intake orifice during the gathering run, then tied by a binder device and discharged in the form of round bales through an outlet orifice, so that they can be stored in a simple manner, particularly where the available silo space is insufficient or where surplus fodder has to be taken in, or where small quantities of crop have to be kept for short periods.
The high price of such round baling presses, which is attributable particularly to the high labour outlay for production, is still a disadvantage.
The aim of the present invention is to develop a round baling press which is more economical to produce, and also to disclose a method of producing the same, whereby the production costs can be reduced.